supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
You're Looking At The Ghost of Me
Chapter 1: Four days later Jun had already died yesterday, he struggled for life for three days before doctors had to turn off his life-support machine because there was no brain activity. He never regained consiousness. When Jun woke up, he saw the two girls he tried to save, the father, the Russian cosplayer and the couple, he saw the Blue/Gary cosplayer aswell. "Mister!" Carol said. Alexei helped Jun up. "When did you die?" He asked the Blue/Gary cosplayer. "Just a few hours ago, developed gangrene." He replied back. Carol held onto Jun's right hand and Julie did the same with the other one. "He told Mommy and Daddy it was for the children killed in air strikes, I'll never forgive him for that......He said that the party was a pro-Israeli party, what harm could I do to him?" She asked Jun. The 8 victims walked, the two girls walked hand-to-hand with Jun, the couple held onto eachother, the father then looked at Alexei. Alexei's cosplay was bloody from the neck downards, while Jun's had blood on the back. Jun was a month shy of his 30th birthday, December 19th. "Mister, Where are you from?" Carol asked him "Japan, in Japan, people are cremated, They'll bring my body back their for my funeral." Jun said. Fred, Julie, Eva and Keith will all be buried back in the United States, Carol will be buried back in Stuttgart, Germany where she was born, Alexei will be buried in St. Petersburg, where he was born and lived there until he was 17, Jun will be cremated in his hometown of Iinan, Shimane, Japan. The group saw Jun's funeral, his coffin was carried by his father, uncles, and there was alot of people, from his old high school, extended family members and people who knew him as a kid. They saw a picture of him without cosplay. "I dyed my hair blue and spiked it up with gel." He said. He turned to the girls. "And no, I'm in traditional Japanese funeral robes." He said. They took off his cosplay, but kept his dyed hair, which was no longer spiked. He held a Zweilous plush toy and gave it to Carol, he also had a Sylveon plush and gave it to Julie. "Here, the Zweilous doll belonged to Grace, but she let me have it, reminds me of her." He said. He then put his hands on both girls. "I'm a bit suprised you enjoyed the release party even though we all died." Carol said. "No, it's not like that, I had a no-children policy at my Sun/Moon release party, alot of people were p***ed because we were celebrating the release of a game, made for children, the reason was because parents let their kids run absolutely wild and refused to control them, I relaxed the rules so no one under five could come, Screaming babies don't belong at a party." Jun said. Jun was pretty strict with the rules of the release parties he threw, He banned children at his Sun/Moon release party because of tantruming children who got bad trades, He also banned Pokémon GO at them. "My Giovanni cosplayer broke his arm at the ORAS one after a player pushed him onto a table." Jun said. Jun and the rest of the group then walked, The two girls stayed by Jun's side, holding onto his hands Then they saw Carol's funeral in Stuttgart. Her uncles, cousins and father carried her coffin. "This is where I grew up, when Julie first met me, I knew no English." Carol said. A few days later, Jun was reading the newspaper. ”Oh my kami.....” Jun said. ”What, Jun?” Carol asked. ”Ryu, he woke up in hospital, he survived, Ryu......had an entire rifle magazine emptied into him and survived, shot sixteen times.” Jun said. Jun looked somewhat shocked. Chapter 2: WWII Commeroration Grace, Jun, Julie and Carol walked near a WWII commeroration. They saw a woman get up, and walk towards them. " (Jun-kun?)" She said. Everyone, relatives of Japanese soldiers and American soldiers looked at them. The woman sounded heartbroken, Jun was piggybacking Julie and Carol was holding Grace's hand. "Let me through! That's my great-granddaughter!" They heard a man shout. They saw a U.S Navy soldier run towars them. "Julie?" He said. "Great-grandpa Joe?" Julie said. Joseph Evans was killed when a Japanese torpedo sank his ship. Jun let Julie down to greet him. "What's with the cosplay?" Joseph asked him. Jun crossed his legs, then answered. "Me, Carol and Julie were killed in a massacre, a gunman was angry over the deaths of Syrian kids and he took it out on us, we just wanted to celebrate the release of a game, me and Julie were shot by the same bullet, after I fell.....Gomenasai, I can't say no more." Jun said. His hands twitched, tears fell down his eyes. Joseph's eyes widened, the Cyrus cosplayer dropped to his knees and bowed. "Gomenasi! Gomenasai!" He sobbed. Joseph went down to his height. The Japanese man whimpered, he was traumatised by it aswell. Joseph pulled the younger man into an embrance. "It's okay......" He said Jun had one hand behind his back, he had back pain from the bullet. There was blood on his back from the wound. Jun's great-grandmother on his father's side, went to him. " (I'll wash your outfit for you)" She said. She took Jun to a bathing area. " (Okay, clothes please)" She said. Jun immidently did what he was asked, he was slender, he gave the woman his vest and undershirt. " (I'll repair the hole)" She said " (Thank you)" Jun replied in Japanese, still wiping tears from his eyes. Julie and Carol waited outside, Joseph went to them. "Aren't you two coming?" He asked. "No, I'm waitimg until Jun comes out." Julie said. "He tried to save us." Carol said. After she was done, Jun's cosplay was clean, there was no blood or anything. Julie went by his side. "My great-grandfather was absolutely devastated, I promised him I would go to a Battle of Guadcanal event, I sometimes reeanacted and I enjoyed it, He liked seeing me in the Imperial Japanese uniform, he thought I looked like him when he was in his twenties." Jun said. Jun then put his hand on Julie's head. "I can't leave the girls alone, They are terrified by what happened and they refused to leave my side, or my wife's." Jun said. Grace held Carol's hand. "My husband's cosplay was covered in blood, I was so horrified what happened to him." Grace said. Grace's great-grandfather, Michael Mathers went to see the couple. "Konnichiwia, I'm Jun......Grace's husband." Jun said nervously. He gently put his hand on his cheek. "Don't be frightened, It's alright." He said. "I felt a horrible burning pain in my back and chest, I thought it was from stress, or something I saw, the last thing I saw was blood coming down Julie's head, she was hit, I woke up, dead...." He said. "He died three days later in hospital after getting shot." Carol said. A Waffen-SS soldier with brown hair went and ran towards them. "Meine Carol! (My Carol!)" He said, embracing the girl. " (Great-great uncle Klaus?)" She replied back in German. Then he looked at Jun. "Why are you dressed like a cosplay guy?" Klaus asked him. Carol looked at Jun. "Long story short, Your great-great niece, her friend and I......" Jun said. Jun couldn't bare to tell Klaus the truth. A female Holocaust victim, her hair was short and she wore a dress in place of the camp uniform. "Does he know you?" She asked with a Polish accent. "Yes, he seems happy to see me." Carol replied back. Chapter 3: Arrival Samadi arrived on what would have been Jun's 30th birthday, Masaru snapped his neck. Samadi saw people glare at him, the families of his victims, Grace included. "You shot and murdered my husband." Grace said. Syrian, Iraqi and Afghan child victims of the war glared at him, disgusted with his actions. "And two defenceless young girls, what did those two girls ever do to you?" Grace asked him. "What about all the innocent children killed in Iraq, Syria and Afghanistan! By the US Army! You only care for those two girls and not the thousands of innocent kids killed by the US Army! Those people only cared about celebrating a Zionist video game!" Samadi shouted. A teenage air strike victim, Nadia, went up to him. " (Your sympathies do not excuse or alter the fact you murdered eight innocent people, including two little girls)" She said. "Jun-kun? Why is he p***ed?" Grace asked him. "Well, Sophie told me that someone was trying to host an anti-war commeroration to cekebrate child war victims, which is a good concept, but we booked the house first, Samadi was also linked with terrorist groups and he took his anger out, claiming we were justifying the murders of innocent children." Jun said. "The inquiry found there no evidence to suggest that Jun supported the US Army, Samadi's clearly delusional." Carol said. "What about the Maxie cosplayer who snapped my neck and murdered me!" Samadi yelled. "Killed, not murdered, killed, You weren't murdered, the TT10 and GBS wanted you dead, They gladly allowed Masaru, who was in a severely-weakened mental state, to kill you." Jun corrected. " (You deserved it!)" A seven-year old Afghan boy yelled. Grace then struck Samadi with her hand. "That's for murdering the love of my life!" She yelled. Klaus glared daggers, he went towards them. Klaus was 23 when he died and was absolutely angry he found out Samadi murdered his great-great niece. "Your family may have not been in the war, but you would make an excellent member of the Allgemeine Schutzstaffel, and that is coming from me, I wasn't into the racist ideology, The Waffen-SS was pretty diverse with volunteers and soldiers from many countries, but seriously, Fick dich (F*** you)." He said. "I was doing it for kids that were killed in the air strike, You were a member of a force that killed kids too!" Samadi argued. Klaus smirked. "Yes, We did massacres, kids died, I know, it horrified me secretly, but you murdered my little niece in cold blood! If I lived to 2017, I would consider that a total f***-up, I was battling in the front lines! Not running Auschwitz!, You are not an advocate for Syrian children, You are a little s***, Back in the 1940's, college students were fighting, now they fight for safe spaces and wiping away history!" He yelled back. Before Klaus walked away, he said one thing. "At least I don't deny the Holocaust, it was a complete f***-up." He said. Samadi believed the Holocaust was a Zionist conspiracy. Carol knews friends who supported Palestine in the Arab-Israeli conflict "By the way, every Palestine supporter I met insists they do not hate Jews and can call out the Hamas if they did something awful and unjustifiable, they don't like Zionism and they don't attempt to deny the Holocaust, The Japanese did Unit 731 and Jun watched a documentary about it." Carol said. When Samadi's room was invaded in a bid to find the motive, they found Hamas, ETA, PIRA and left wing pamphlets and propaganda. "I also had a friend who was Basque and let me tell you, He absolutely hated ETA's guts, to him, they were terrorists, blowing up all these people in their name, I even know Irish people who's friends, family and loved ones were murdered by the IRA." Carol said to him. Chapter 4: Detained Samadi was detained in a detention center for criminals when a Japanese woman opened the door. ”How can I forgive you?” She asked. “On, what?” Samadi spat. ”You did this to my defenceless son, My name is Natsuko Tomodi.....” She said. ”So, you’re the bastard’s mother, too bad you weren’t there to see it, your son screaming and me not giving a fuck he got run over by a car.” Samadi hissed. Natsuko then smacked the Italian-Pakistani across the face, leaving a red mark. ”I heard everything you said, ‘I did it for Syria, I did for my country, I’d even shoot him 16 times if he was 2 years old’.” She said. A man came in, her son-in-law, Akuto. ”How can we ever forgive a monster, A monster who has no regard for the people he hurt and their families!” Akuto shouted. After the two left, an Italian man wearing formal attire. This man was Stefano, who died at the age of 38, leaving behind three kids, including Samadi’s grandfather. ”You...my great-grandson, I’m disgusted at you, Il selezionatore del diavolo (Devil’s sorter)....” He said He then felt tears stream down. ”I cannot look at you anymore, You had zero regard for anyone, You jossled at grieving parents, What did Ryu ever do to you?, You’re the man who emptied a rifle into that man.” Stefano said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86